A New Kind of Adventure
by silverwand13
Summary: Sequel to Love and War! Takes place a few months after chapter 16 finished. Harry and Hermione are about to begin a new adventure that they will be on for the rest of time. Some minor details have been changed. R
1. One

19 year old Harry Potter just walked into his home and plopped down on the couch. It was a long day at work. Not only did he have 3 classes of 1st years, he had the cheeky Slytherins as well. His feet rose and were placed on the coffee table almost instantly. Reaching over his head a yawn escaped his mouth and Hermione came threw the front door and didn't look much better than himself. Pulling off her cloak and setting it on the hook on the wall she scolded, "Harry get your feet off the table! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Harry instantly placed his feet back on the ground and sat up straight. Hermione made her way over and sat down next to him. Obviously warn out she slumped to the right leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry brought his arms around her placing her on his lap. He then gave Hermione a short peck on the lips before she settled her head in the crook of his neck. "Long day love?" he asked.  
  
"You have no idea. I don't know how McGonagall did it for all those years."  
  
Harry cracked a smile, "Especially with all of us."  
  
"You mean you and Ron."  
  
"Anyway my day wasn't much better. I never thought 1st years would be so, annoying."  
  
They both shared a laugh and heard a pop. There was only one person who could apperate into their home and that was Ron. "Ready to go guys?"  
  
They both stared at their friend with puzzled expressions. "Today is Friday. Eating out day. Do you guys remember? Or has marriage turned your brains to flubbed worm goo?"  
  
Within seconds Harry and Hermione were running up the stairs to change.  
  
"Mione do you-"  
  
"4th Draw, right side."  
  
He smiled and went to take out his favorite green dress shirt. Some time later Harry and Hermione emerged from the room and went downstairs. "Finally! I thought something was happening up there."  
  
"Ron stop being such a prat," Hermione said putting on her black shoes.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at Shea Marco's and were quickly seated at their usual table. "So Ron when are you gonna pop the question to Luna?" Harry asked very causally.  
  
Ron chocked back his water and gave his friend a nervous glance. "What are you talking about mate?"  
  
"You're not serious Ron. You mean to tell me that you're still afraid of marriage," Hermione said putting down her menu. "I thought you got over that fear when we got married."  
  
"You know Ron it's not so bad," Harry said grinning. "In fact it does have its' advantages," giving Hermione a wink.  
  
"Oh god! That's not what I needed when I'm about to order my dinner," Ron said heaving down his menu.  
  
***  
  
The meal arrived and the conversation touched on all topics. "So how's teaching Professors?" Ron said taking a bit of his pasta.  
  
"Tiresome. I fell sorry for the professors when we were there. Well all but Snape," Harry said taking a sip of his water.  
  
Ron gave sort of a chuckle and Hermione quirked her mouth into a grin, "So Ron how's work at the Ministry?"  
  
"Bloody boring. I mean it's the same thing everyday; Sign this, write that, send that there, I mean I thought there would be more intrusting stuff."  
  
"Well Ron you do work in the filing department," Hermione said wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm going to ask for a transfer."  
  
"To where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anywhere; Maybe the Sports Dept. or maybe Mysteries."  
  
***  
  
After dinner the trio made their way across the street to the ice- cream parlor. "I'll have a double scoop chocolate chip and vanilla swirl," Harry said to Sally behind the counter.  
  
"Hmm.I'll have caramel coffee in a waffle cone with hot fudge," Ron said after some intense thinking.  
  
They turned to Hermione and she said, "No thanks."  
  
"Hermione are you all right? You never turn down ice-cream," Ron said spooning some ice-cream into his mouth.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just my stomachs been kind of queasy for a few days."  
  
"Come on have a lick," Harry said holding his ice-cream near her face.  
  
After a few seconds she gave into temptation and took a lick of the cone. Harry smiled and said, "That's my girl," and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Mumm you taste like vanilla," Hermione said to Harry.  
  
"I wonder why?" He said giving her another kiss.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and said, "If you can't control yourselves in public I'm going to send you home," in a mock Mrs.Weasley voice.  
  
"Sorry dad," Hermione said taking another lick of the ice cream.  
  
***  
  
After dinner and desert the trio made there way into the park. They strolled around talking a bit. Hermione locked arms with Harry and Ron as they walked down the main path to the fountain. "I'm glad you guys came out today," Ron said sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"We are too," Hermione said sitting down next to him.  
  
"What's troubling you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing.It's just, I haven't gotten used to the whole; my best friends are married," he said staring at his reflection in the clear water.  
  
Hermione took her arm and put it over Ron's shoulder, "It's not that much difference Ron," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It is. I mean, you guys are always together and I can't help but feel left out.Sorry I'm being so childish." He said still glancing at the crystal clear water.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a glance and they realized that they had been neglecting Ron. Being a newlywed doesn't give you the right to forget about your friends. In an instant they realized why he felt this way and they knew if Ron was the one who got married they would feel the same. Hermione grabbed Ron's face and forced him to look at her, "Ron it's not childish. You have every right to feel left out. I am glad you said something. I don't want you to feel left out, and neither does Harry. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
Ron gave a chuckle, "I didn't want to rain on your parade. I mean you guys are so happy and that's great. No one deservers happiness more than you guys."  
  
Harry came and sat down on the other side of Ron. "Ron you deserve happiness too. You don't need to think you're raining on our parade," He turned to Hermione and grabbed on her hand, "We promise not to get caught up in ourselves ever again, right Hermione?"  
  
"Absolutely, but just in case we do you have to let us know," she said to Ron  
  
"All right that's a promise," Ron said showing his famous grin.  
  
With the promise made and bellies full the three best friends exited the park and went to Harry and Hermione's house. Walking inside everyone was greeted by the familiar smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Everyone found a comfortable chair and kicked off their shoes. Turning on the television Harry stopped on channel 46 ½ since his face was on the screen. "Recent reports have said The-Boy- who lived, Harry Potter has gotten married. The x-Aurora who now teaches at Hogwarts has been rumored to have tied the not sometime in late December in a small private ceremony in London. The bride who is reported to be long time best friend Hermione Granger is also teaching at Hogwarts. Though there are not two Professor Potters, Granger has been reported wearing two rings on her left ring finger. People who have claimed to see it have described it and it seems that it closely resembles the Potter wedding rings," the announcer said into the camera.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron sat there with their moths gaping open. "I guess the cats out of the bag," Ron said closing his mouth. 


	2. Two

Harry and Hermione sat there on their couch long after Ron had went back home. They had scarce said 10 words since the 10 o'clock news discovered their marriage. Although they had not wanted to announce the wedding yet it was too late. Hermione glanced down to the rings on her hand and gave Harry a kiss. "What was that for?" Harry asked turning to her.  
  
"Because you need to stop worrying, they were going to find out eventually," Hermione said tilting Harry's chin so he would look her in the eyes.  
  
"I know but-"  
  
Hermione silenced him with a kiss and that was the end of it.  
  
***  
  
The sun peeked in the master bedroom of the Potters. Hermione slept comfortably on Harry's bare chest and his arms where protectively around her. As her eyelids opened she planted a kiss on Harry's chest. He did not stir but his eyes opened and his mouth quirked into a grin. She gave him a kiss on the lips and got off the bed. "Hermione come back. It's Saturday we don't have work," he grumbled still half asleep.  
  
"We might not have work but we still need to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping? For what?"  
  
"Food Harry."  
  
Harry picked himself out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. When he stepped in hot steam fogged his glasses. Wiping them clean he made his way over to the sink. Taking out his toothbrush he heard Hermione humming. Who would have ever thought Hermione sung in the shower? Recognizing the tune Harry hummed along with it. "Oh Harry you messed up the song," Hermione said peeking her head out from the shower curtain.  
  
"Oh well," Harry said walking over to her. "Need any company?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No Harry," Hermione said firmly and popped her head out once more.  
  
Harry walked back into the room and started to dress himself. He put on a pair of jeans, socks and shoes. He was about to put on his shirt when Hermione emerged from the bathroom ready to go. "You still have it? I thought you were going to get rid of it?" Hermione said pointing at Harry's back.  
  
"No I decided to keep it. I thought you liked my tattoo," Harry said pulling on his shirt.  
  
"I do but I thought you were going to get rid of it."  
  
"I was but then I realized I like having it."  
  
Yes Harry had a tattoo. It was the Gryffindor Griffin. He got it right after the war ended. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Justin were all going to get a tattoo but by the time they got to the tattoo parlor everyone but Harry chickened out. To this day only a handful of people know about his little Griffin.  
  
***  
  
The weekend went fast and before anyone knew it, it was Monday. The profit was having a field day on the confirmation of the Potter-Granger marriage and the students didn't know what to make of it. They asked Hermione if she wanted to be called Professor Potter but she kindly said that it would be less confusing and to call her Professor Granger.  
  
Time seemed to fly by and before anyone had noticed Halloween had snuck up on them. The Great Hall was once again adorned with pumpkins, bats and such holiday décor and the students of Hogwarts were enjoying the annual Halloween feast. This year Dumbledore decided to throw a party and invited all of the student body to attend. When the plates of food were spotless the party began.  
  
Dessert was set out and the hall was booming with the sounds of muggle and magical music alike. Students, ghosts and even a few teachers decided to take a spin on the dance floor. All in all everyone was having a great time. When 12 o'clock rolled around the students dispersed and hall was left virtually empty. A few stragglers were left and a few teachers stayed behind talking. Though there were only a few people left the music went on strong. Song after song played and no one seemed to notice. It was only when a certain slow song came on did anyone pay attention to the dance floor. For out there all alone were Harry and Hermione dancing to their wedding song. All that were left could not help but smile as the couple danced to the song. They both seemed oblivious to anything but each other. Professor Sprout gave a sigh and mumbled, "How wonderful love is."  
  
Most professors gave silent nods of agreement but Snape snorted under his breath.  
  
***  
  
With Halloween over it was time for Ron's favorite holiday; Thanksgiving. Today was the only day he could eat as much as he wanted and no one could complain.  
  
It was the day before Thanksgiving and Hermione felt horrible. For the past week she could scarce keep anything down. Every so often she burst out of the room hand clenched tight over her mouth. Harry was deeply concerned and pleaded with Hermione to see the doctor. Finally after a week and countless visits to the loo Hermione gave in and Harry rushed her off to the doctor.  
  
Sitting in a waiting room always made Harry a little uneasy. The unwarming and sterile feeling that always came with doctors sent chills to his spine. He sat there patiently with Hermione slumped over, looking rather pale when the receptionist called them inside. Hermione never really liked the idea of magical medicine so she tried to avoid medi witches. Instead Hermione visited the muggle doctor, however primitive it might be.  
  
So there they sat waiting once again for the doctor to show up. After some more time the wise and cheerful doctor finally entered the room. "Hello again Hermione, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yes Doctor Smith," Hermione said looking as though she was about to be sick.  
  
"Who's the lad Hermione?" Dr. Smith said looking up from the file and motioning to Harry.  
  
"Oh that's Harry, my husband," Hermione said cracking a smile.  
  
"Congratulations! I feel so old now. I can still remember the day I delivered you."  
  
Harry smiled but Hermione ran out of the room hand clenched tightly over her mouth. Harry ran after her but was called back by Dr. Smith. "Harry, has Hermione been doing that a lot lately?"  
  
"Yes for the past week. I finally got her to come in this morning."  
  
"I wouldn't be so worried if I were you," he said smiling.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be worried?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
At that moment Hermione came back into the room and sat down once more. "Hermione I think I know why you are feeling so unwell."  
  
"How? I mean I just got in here you haven't examined me."  
  
"I do not have to my dear because I have seen this ailment many many times."  
  
"Well how do you treat it? When will it go away?" Harry asked still confused. This man was no wizard. He was no seer, he could not see the future nor could he read minds. How could he know all these answers?  
  
"Well Harry and Hermione you see, you cannot treat this-"  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked very scared for Hermione.  
  
"You just can't. However it will go away."  
  
"When?" Hermione asked very confused.  
  
Dr. Smith smiled and said, "In about 9 months."  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
I was reading HoGwArTs fLiRt13's review and wondered if anyone else felt the same. Do you think I should change Ron's love intrest back to Lavender or keep it as Luna? 


	3. Three

Harry and Hermione had tackled Voldemort but were they ready to tackle parenthood?  
  
When the doctor had said those words both Harry and Hermione felt a rush of emotions. Happiness won and they both embraced and shared a kiss.  
  
They both left the doctor's office in a happy daze, not sure of what to do. They walked around for a bit, talking it over. "Were going to have to clear out one of the spare bedrooms," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled, "I guess we are."  
  
When they got home they sat down on the couch. Hermione laid her head in Harry's lap and he was gently stroking her head. "Everything is about to change," Hermione said softly to Harry.  
  
"Ya it is," Harry said agreeing with Hermione.  
  
Hermione was quiet for a while and Harry could tell she was thinking about something. "What's wrong Mione?"  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "Harry do you think I'm going to be a good mother?"  
  
"Hermione you're going to be a great mother," Harry said smiling, settling her under his arm.  
  
He planted a kiss on her forehead and felt her relax. After a while he felt her drift off to sleep. He too found his eyelids becoming heavy. The last thing he remembered before drifting to sleep was asking himself if he was going to be a good father.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione were up and about early the next morning. While Harry was brushing his teeth he saw Hermione standing in the full length mirror with her hand over her flat stomach. Harry smiled and walked over to her. Seeing him behind her she asked him, "Can you believe something is living in there?"  
  
Harry cracked a smile and took Hermione into his arms. "Anything is possible," he said giving her a kiss.  
  
On the short drive over to The Burrow Hermione returned to her old self, singing along with radio. Harry too found himself singing along. When they pulled up they found Fred and George showing Ron one of their new pranks. "Oi Harry, Hermione!" Fred or George yelled.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry and Hermione said. They both walked over and were explained how to work the newest invention of WWW. "Nice car there Harry," George said running his hand over the hood.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"New?" Fred asked.  
  
"Three months," Hermione said.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" Molly Weasley said coming out the front door.  
  
She gave them each a hug and kiss and then ushered them into the back yard. The children were running about and the adults were crowed around Annie, Charlie's wife. Walking closer Harry and Hermione saw that Annie was holding the newest Weasley, Jamie. Sitting down Hermione caught a glimpse of the sleeping baby and smiled. "Harry, Hermione!" Ginny said realizing that they had arrived.  
  
Everyone exchanged greetings and began catching up. It seems that Ginny was studying hard for end of term exams, Angelina was busy keeping Fred in toe and Alicia and Lavender were keeping busy at the Ministry. It did not take long for the boys to start up a game of Quittich. While the boys went off to play the girls stayed and talked some more. "So Hermione how do you like teaching?" Molly asked.  
  
"I really enjoy it but it takes a lot out of you," Hermione said cracking a smile.  
  
"How's married life treating you? Is Harry a do-the-dishes kind of guy or is he more a leave-me-alone-I'm-watching-the-tellie?" Alicia asked.  
  
"It's treating me pretty well. I really don't have anything to complain about it's just like before we were married... Harry's a little bit of both. Sometimes I have to persuade him with a zap to get him off his arse and do the dishes." Hermione said smiling.  
  
The girls giggled and Angelina went off to say, "I imagine it wouldn't be any different. I mean you all practically lived together before."  
  
Conversation drifted on this and that and the men came back all muddy and sweaty. "What did you guys do? Roll around in the mud?" Molly asked looking over her children.  
  
"Actually mum Harry was the only one that rolled in the mud. Bloody brilliant catch though. I always said he should have turned pro." Bill said tying back his long hair.  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to Hermione giving her a small kiss. "P-U Harry you smell," Hermione said laughing.  
  
She took out her wand and Harry instantly felt clean and smelt considerably better. "Thanks."  
  
The food was set and it looked delicious. Ron wasted no time and dug into the great bird. Halfway threw the meal Jamie woke up and was crying for someone. Annie went and picked her daughter from her play pen nearby and brought her back to the table. The wailing did not stop. Annie could find no reason why she was crying. After a few minutes Jamie was handed off to her grandmother. The crying did not cease and that was very unusual for grandma Weasley always got children to quiet down. Baby Jamie was passed from person to person with no luck, until Hermione. When Jamie was settled in Hermione arms the crying instantly stopped and everyone was amazed. No one was more surprised than Hermione herself. "She's taken a liking to you Hermione," Arthur said.  
  
Hermione smiled as did Harry. It was quite a cute picture; Hermione cradling baby Jamie and Harry stroking the baby's head gently. "When are you two planning on having children?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Come on Gin, they're not even married a year," Ron said shoving some mash potatoes in his mouth.  
  
Hermione turned her head and said, "Actually one is due to arrive in about nine months."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know the British don't celebrate Thanksgiving but let's just forget that.  
  
I think next chapter will have some D/G explanations.  
  
I've decided to keep Ron's love intrest Lavender. After all this is suppose to be a sequel. But I think Luna is a more intrusting character. :) 


	4. Four

Ron's mash potatoes were spune from his mouth and landed everywhere, "Pardon?"  
  
Molly instantly rose to her feet and came to Hermione's side. She wrapped her arms around her 'daughter', overjoyed. Gaping mouths slowly closed and people came back to their senses saying words of congratulations. "I can't believe it! First Charlie, then Bill and now Harry. Who's next?" George said aloud.  
  
"You speak of children like some sort of sickness George. Why so? I mean you have the same mentality as one," Ginny said after hugging Hermione.  
  
"That's the problem. He still is a child," Alicia said.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Enough you three, I am trying to talk to Hermione!" Molly said scolding everyone.  
  
"When did you find out?" She asked; her motherly tone warm and joyful.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"Almost five weeks," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Welcome to the club Harry," Charlie said slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"What club?" Harry asked turning to face him.  
  
"The father's club of course."  
  
Harry gave a laugh and went to find Ron who had somehow left the table. After a walk about the backyard he ventured inside and found Ron sitting on the old, dusty recliner. He made no sound but sat down on the seat next to the recliner. "Bit of a shock there mate," Ron said smiling.  
  
"You're telling me," Harry said laughing.  
  
"I never thought.I mean I know you and Herm wanted to have kids but I never would have expected."  
  
Harry laughed again, "We didn't plan it Ron. It just happened."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"What's so funny mate?"  
  
"I was just picturing you changing a baby's diaper."  
  
"Well you're going to have to learn too Godfather."  
  
Ron's face lit up, "Really?"  
  
"Ya. Come on let's get back out. You still have three hours of food left."  
  
They returned and talk did not waver from the subject of the baby. Hermione and Harry smiled as the Weasley Clan explained how wonderful children can be. When the three hours were up the clan slowly dispersed. When the Weasley clock chimed 11 Harry and Hermione decided they should call it a night. Molly kissed and hugged her surrogate children and told Hermione to come if she needed anything.  
  
Once home the Potters went straight to their bedroom and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*** It was Monday and that meant work. Harry and Hermione were up and out of the house early so they could have a little chat with Albus. "Harry, Hermione what brings you here so early?" Dumbledore said sitting down.  
  
"Well Albus, Hermione's expecting," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Congradulations!"  
  
Happy that their friend and employer was thrilled with the news they set off for class. Harry gave Hermione a small kiss and went off to the third floor while Hermione walked down the hall and into her classroom. "Morning class," she greeted walking to her desk.  
  
"Morning Professor," the class grumbled.  
  
The class was long and virtually uneventful except for the fact that Hermione had to excuse herself for a few minutes. The class didn't think this unusual so they went about normally.  
  
***  
  
As the month wore on the students at Hogwarts failed to notice the signs of Hermione's pregnancy and Harry and Hermione were thank-full of that. The staff had all been informed and for the most part were thrilled with the news.  
  
It wasn't until December that any question arose that Hermione was with child. Everyone had noticed the intake of food Professor Granger had everyday but no one connected the dots. It was also around this time that the first minor signs of pregnancy were beginning to show.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed staring down at her stomach. No longer was it flat. It now had a strange acute roundness. A smile crossed Hermione lips and she looked to the left to find Harry climbing into bed. She scooted over and rested her head in the crook of his neck. As always Harry's strong and protective arms found their way around Hermione. It was here, in Harry arms did Hermione feel the safest. "What do you think it will be?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a strange feeling it's a boy," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Really? I thought that too," Harry said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Harry don't you think this is all surreal? I mean in less than two years Voldemort is gone, we're married and having a baby," she said almost as if she were in a far off place.  
  
"It dose doesn't it," Harry said before dozing off.  
  
***  
  
Explaining the whole Ginny/Draco relationship.  
  
When everyone found out about Ginny and Draco's secret relationship at Christmas [chapter 16 Love and War] everyone was mad, and confused. How could a Weasley enter into a relationship with the Family's mortal enemy? There is only one simple answer to that and it was love. No it was not love at first sight. It was a hating relationship that somehow was turned around into love. In fact their whole relationship was the result of a heated argument. Malfoy was, as always insulting the Weasley family and Ginny fought back. It was not until Malfoy had her cornered did Ginny realize how close they really were. In fact they were mere centi-meters apart. Before either knew what was happening their lips were looked and neither wanted to pull away. There love was more like love at first kiss. Both felt a strange but not unwanted feeling inside. The two stood there in the empty hallway for quite sometime until the student body of Hogwarts was changing classes. They both slipped into the mob of people.  
  
It had been almost 9 months since the Weasley clan had found out about it. At first they stood clear of Ginny. When that became impossible they gave her the silent treatment. Ginny had had enough and took drastic measures. One Friday night, when everyone was over she came with Draco. This though seemed the worst thing she could possibly do was perhaps the best. After the curses and the words everyone finally listened to Ginny. They listened to how Draco was no different than any of us. It was then that the window for Draco Malfoy was cracked open.  
  
Now that the cursing stage was now over it did not mean that her family was comfortable with the arrangement. All of her brothers felt the same about the Slytherin and she feared their options would never change. It was no easier for Draco. He had to sit there and wit stand the wrath of the Weasley's plus Potter. Every insult Draco took and not once did he lash out. After all he was doing this for Ginny.  
  
Though the Weasley's, Harry and Draco could now stand in a room together it did not mean they were ready to extend their hand. He was not invited to family gatherings as of yet but Ginny hoped that would all change. She could not and would not choose between her family and her lover. 


End file.
